


Nice lips

by SigneHansen



Category: The Mindy Project
Genre: F/M, I have literally no idea what this is, Oh My God, SO, The Desert, but spoilers for episode 14, enjoy, i can't control all these feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 16:31:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1148223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SigneHansen/pseuds/SigneHansen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very short one-shot written because of my massive amount of feelings. Basically the aftermath of the kiss!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nice lips

**Author's Note:**

> Oh god, I'm sorry.  
> I have literally no idea what this is. The feels took over. What can I say?  
> But yes, hello. Hi! The Mindy Project fandom is basically the best.  
> Not beta'ed, as per ush...... Or something along those lines.

So they were kissing.

Mindy was making out with Danny. In the back of an airplane. And it was hot. Holy shit, she couldn’t remember the last time she’d made out with someone, and it was this hot. Not even Cliff… Wait… Cliff… She wanted Cliff back, right? God, the feel of Danny’s lips against hers erased basically every other thought in her head. How the hell was he such a good kisser? Like, okay yeah, so he had these perfectly pouty lips, but…

“Ahem”

Mindy vaguely registered the sound, but her mind was clouded over. She knew she should move, knew she should stop. Knew it was the wrong place for this to happen. But everything in her screamed to never make it end.

“Excuse me, I’m going to have to ask you to get back to your seats.”

Danny was pulling away now, a sheepish look on his face. “Sorry” he said, and arm still draped around Mindy. “We’ll go right back.”

Mindy was just gaping at him. They’d just made out. Like a lot. “Danny?” she hissed, once they were almost back to their seats. “What the fuck was that?” He let her move past him to the window seat, where she sat, facing him.

“I… Mindy…”

“You  _kissed_ me?!”

“You kissed me back!”

“Well what did you expect?! Your lips are like tiny, soft pillows. You can’t  _not_ kiss them. Jesus, Danny.”

“So you liked kissing me, then?”

“That is… Not the point. I just asked Cliff to get back with me!”

“But you liked kissing me?”

“ _Yes, okay!_  Yes I did.”

“Okay”

“OKAY?!” Danny reached out and placed a hand over her mouth.

“Quiet, people are trying to sleep.” He shot her a crooked smile, and the urge to kiss him was suddenly really really overwhelming.

“You can’t just kiss a girl, without even telling her why, Danny” She was yell-whispering now, and Danny’s hand had migrated from her mouth to her cheek. And he was looking at her like  _that._ Like he’d just looked at her. As if he was asking her permission. Apparently he found it, because seconds later, he was pulling her face towards him, placing a gentle kiss on her lips.

Once again, everything she wanted to say or think got lost, in the feeling of his lips against hers. God he had soft lips. She moved her own hand up to cup his cheek, and kissed him back greedily.

A short while later, he pulled back and looked smugly at her.

“I just really wanted to.” Before she could respond, he shot forward again, and even though she could feel the vibration in her pocket, knew that Cliff had responded, she couldn’t stop. And honestly, she didn’t even really want to stop. 

Cliff could wait. 

Cliff would possibly have to wait forever, because HOLY SHIT THOSE FUCKING LIPS!

 

**Author's Note:**

> Stalk me here:  
> http://aconstipatedmeerkat.tumblr.com


End file.
